1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor testing equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to a memory module testing system having a rotating-type mounting portion for loading and simultaneously testing a plurality of memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices may include, inter alia, one or more memory modules, while each memory module may contain an array of volatile and/or nonvolatile memory chips. The memory modules may be tested prior to integration into the semiconductor devices to determine proper operation and lack of defects. Such testing may include incorporating memory modules into testing devices and running a test to determine whether the memory modules, as well as their memory chips, are functional.
A device for testing memory modules may be an apparatus that employs memory modules, e.g., a server, a computer, and so forth, and may be capable of performing such testing on a plurality of memory modules, e.g., performing simultaneous testing of a plurality of circuit boards or motherboards having memory modules integrated therein.
Simultaneous testing of a plurality of circuit boards may include, for example, an array of testing devices, e.g., three testing devices arranged in a row, each having several rows of circuit boards. The testing may be controlled by several operators that operate the array of testing devices. For example, a first operator may load memory modules into circuit boards, a second operator may insert the circuit boards into the testing device, a third operator may remove the circuit boards from the testing device, and a fourth operator may unload the memory modules from the circuit boards.
However, such methods of memory modules testing may require a large space due to the plurality of testing devices employed, thereby reducing workspace efficiency. Additionally, such methods may employ a large number of operators that are limited to specific operating tasks, thereby reducing time and manpower efficiency, e.g., once an operator completes one task, he or she may wait for all tasks in all testing devices to be completed before being able to begin the next task. Similarly, once all testing devices complete testing, no further actions may be taken until an operator begins the next task.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus capable of testing memory modules, while providing enhanced efficiency in terms of space, time, and manpower.